The Stone
by Ash-Castle
Summary: George is looking for Fred after the battle. Harry finds George first. One-shot.


**A/N**

**I don't own the characters. **

"_Potter, your presence is required at Hogwarts. I will meet you at the gate in five minutes."_

Harry blinked, looking at the spot where the silver tabby had disappeared. It had been a week since the defeat of Voldemort. He couldn't think of any reason he would be needed at the school. He had been laying on the floor in one of the sitting rooms at Grimmauld Place. He, Ron, and Hermione had decided to….take a break, after the final battle. Knowing McGonagall wouldn't have sent a patronus unless it was important, he got up and scribbled a note for Ron and Hermione to find so they wouldn't panic. On the front step of the house, he spun into darkness.

He landed a short distance from the gate. He could see McGonagall already waiting for him. She opened the gates and turned to walk back to the castle, all without saying a word. Harry felt like he was about to get in trouble. "Prof- Headmistress, I was wondering what you needed me for?" He watched her from the corner of his eye. She frowned and a look of sadness came over her.

"I think it's better if I let Professor Dumbledore explain Harry." He noted the use of his first name. Whatever was going on couldn't be good. Harry looked around the castle as they walked. Many signs of the battle had been erased, but a few remained. A hole still in a wall here, scorch marks there. He couldn't help the wave of grief he felt walking through these halls again. He looked around, thinking maybe he would see a few new ghosts, but he had yet to see anyone he recognized.

"Peace" Harry heard McGonagall say to the gargoyle. When they reached the office, it still looked the same as ever. He wasn't sure if she left it the same out of respect, or if she hadn't had time to re-arrange yet. He noticed a portrait of Snape hanging on the wall. Snape sneered at him. He wanted to chuckle. It was good to know some things wouldn't change.

There was Dumbledore, hanging behind the desk, a sad smile on his face. "Mr. Potter. I'm glad you could make it here on such short notice."

"Of course Professor. I'm still not sure why I'm here though." Harry watched him, the sad smile was still in place. Dumbledore looked at the re-instated headmistress.

"I must ask you to leave us Minerva."

"Of course Albus. Potter." She nodded at him before stepping out.

"How can I help you Professor?" Harry was feeling a little apprehensive now. What did they need to talk about that McGonagall couldn't hear?

"It's about ."

"Um, he was home just a few minutes ago Pro-"

"Not that Mr. Weasley. I'm speaking of George." Dumbledore looked even more worried as he said it. "He is in the forest Harry, looking for certain stone."

Harry's insides turned cold. How could he know about that? Only four people had known about it, and two were currently in this room. "Are you sure Professor?"

"Very, he has been wandering around the castle for the last week. I'm sure you know why. Sometime during his wanderings he found out about the Stone."

"Who could have told him?" Harry had been so sure no one would ever know about the Resurrection Stone he dropped in the forest. He was counting on it.

"I can only speculate." Dumbledore told him. "Harry, you need to go talk to him. Explain why it's better left alone. You understand don't you?" Dumbledore actually looked concerned. As if he thought Harry would help George find and use the Stone.

"Of course Sir. I will find him." He turned to leave, pulling out his map as he went. George was still on school grounds, Harry would go to him.

-0-

"This one, this has to be it. No! This one, this is the one." He was on his knees, crawling around on the forest floor. George was oblivious to Harry; he was so focused on his search. Harry studied him before approaching. He could see that George's pants and hands were muddy. He had bits of twigs and leaves stuck in his disheveled hair. There was even a bit of dried mud clinging to the ginger strands, as if he had been running his hands through it in frustration. His face was turned away from Harry, but his voice was thick with unshed tears and anger.

"George." Harry called softly. George turned, still on his knees, wand raised. Harry held his hands out to show he was unarmed, but that's not what worried him. The look in George's eyes was that of a cornered animal. Wild and terrified. "George, it's okay, it's just me." He moved towards George slowly, briefly wishing Hermione was here to back him up. Looking George full in the face, Harry could see the tearstains. She was better with emotional stuff than he was.

When he was close enough Harry crouched down next to him. He didn't say anything at first. They just looked at each other. George looked away first. "Why are you here Harry?" His voice was resigned. When Harry didn't answer right away he went back to picking up stones. Turning them three times before dropping them again.

"It won't help George." Harry told him sadly. George rounded on him.

"How do you know?" He hissed at Harry, "You could help instead of just standing there." He turned away, "You dropped it. You know where it is." George turned back to Harry faster than he expected, wand raised. Harry trained his wand on George as well. He really didn't want to hex his best mate's brother. He would if it was the only way though. "Where is it Harry? Show me!" He demanded while advancing on Harry.

"George, you don't understand. It won't help. He won't be happy if you bring him back." Harry tried to explain. He didn't move, just let George come to him.

George laughed hysterically, "You think I don't understand?! I've read the story! I've known it since I was a child. I WANT HIM BACK!" Sparks shot out of his wand.

"_Protego._" Harry cast a small shield charm to avoid injuries. "George, please just listen to me. _Please_." Harry pleaded with him. Instead of answering George sagged, falling back to the forest floor. Harry quickly dispersed the shield. He sank to his knees beside George. He wasn't sure if he should put his arm around George or not. Deciding it was something Hermione would do, he moved closer.

George broke down when Harry pulled him closer. "He was supposed to come back Harry. He should _be_ here. Why did he leave me?" His sobs took away his voice. Harry just held him. He contemplated giving George the stone. If anyone deserved it, he did. Contrary to what Harry had told everyone, he remembered where he dropped the Stone. He quickly banished that thought. No one could have the Stone. Its power was too easily misused. George had started to quiet down. Neither man had moved. "You died Harry."

Harry sighed. He knew where this was going. He had already been asked by others. "Yeah, I did."

"Why were you able to come back?" Harry was surprised by George's question. Most people who had lost someone approached him wanting to know what it was like on the other side.

"Well, you know about the Horocruxes?" George nodded. His head was no longer on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arm back at his side. "Well, in some ways, Voldemort was like mine." George pulled away, but Harry wasn't looking at him. "Not quite what you are thinking. I _did_ die. But Voldemort was keeping a bit of me grounded here. That anchor brought me back."

"I could have been Fred's anchor. Why didn't that work?" George sounded like a lost child.

"I was carrying two souls George. When Voldemort killed me, I left his soul behind and came back to my body." He paused before softly saying, "It's very peaceful in the In-Between George. Once we are there we all have a choice. Fear is what holds us back. Makes us leave an imprint. Fred wasn't afraid to die." He finally looked at George. He looked so lost. A traumatized child. Harry put a hand on his shoulder, trying to tell him without words that he understood.

"It hurts Harry. It hurts so bad. How can I be here and feel like this?" He launched himself into Harry's arms, and Harry understood. Probably more than anyone else in that moment.

"I wish I could give you an answer, I really do. I've been asking myself the same question for so long." He shifted so they were lying down. He looked up at the leaves, a thestral flew over them. "You use that pain, because what you feel is love George. You use it to remind yourself of all the good times you've had. To find a bit of good in everyday from here on out. I'll tell you a secret George." He could feel George listening to him. "They aren't gone. Any of them. They are waiting for us, just on the other side of the veil."


End file.
